


Тихий вечер

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.





	Тихий вечер

Нет, решительно, это было сущей глупостью! Фай помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенную мысль, и поставил на поднос две большие чашки: молоко для Сакуры и чай для Шаорана. Налил горячий шоколад для себя и мельком глянул в окно. Уже сгущались сумерки, а Курогане все не было. Они повздорили за обедом, как обычно, из-за пустяка, и ниндзя ушел, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. А сейчас уже был поздний вечер. Фай чуть нахмурился и отнес поднос в гостиную, где Шаоран с Сакурой увлеченно играли в скраббл.

Блондин вернул пустой поднос на кухню, взял свой шоколад и подошел к окну. Держа чашку обеими руками и медленно отпивая по глотку, он с беспокойством смотрел в полумрак на улице. И где же носит этого упрямца? Куда, ну куда он пошел?!

Шоколад закончился, маг поставил чашку в раковину и уже открыл воду, но именно в этот момент с заднего крыльца послышался грохот и злобная ругань. Взору распахнувшего дверь Фая предстала ужасающая картина: ниндзя ничком распластался на ступеньках, рукоять меча торчала откуда-то из его правого бока, а по светлым доскам расползалось темно-багровое пятно. Сердце мага пропустило удар. Нет, этого просто не может быть! Отказываясь верить своим глазам, Фай бросился на помощь, но в этот момент Курогане пошевелился. С полустоном-полуругательством встал, пошатываясь, правая ладонь прижата к боку, в левой - меч, на рубашке расцветало алое пятно...

\- Какая... оставила эту... на ступеньках?!! Это была моя новая рубашка! - Ниндзя потирал бок и виртуозно ругался. - Я чуть ребра себе не переломал, мало мне меча, так еще ступеньки и эта хрень!

Фай недоверчиво приблизился к нему, провел рукой по кроваво-алому пятну на груди и, словно загипнотизированный, облизал пальцы. Сладкий вкус, такой непохожий на кровь. Малина, это всего лишь малина! Он медленно осел на пол, запрокинув голову и смеясь, как безумный. Напряжение и страх, сковавшие его несколько минут назад, уходили.

\- Эй, ты чего? - Курогане опустился перед ним на колено и теперь обеспокоено смотрел на Фая, касаясь ладонью его щеки.

Блондин вздохнул и порывисто обнял его.

\- Совсем плохой, да? - Курогане покачал головой, неловко обнимая его в ответ. - Да живой я, живой, все в порядке. Ш-ш-ш, а вот так лучше не сжимай, ребра я все-таки ударил.

Привлеченные шумом, на кухню влетели Шаоран с Сакурой.  
\- Курогане-сан!

\- Что с вами?

\- Со мной ничего, а вот с той хрен... корзиной на ступеньках - несчастный случай, - Курогане встал, поднимая за собой мага.

\- Ой, я совсем забыла про малину! - Сакура прижала ладошки к щекам.

\- Боюсь, что ее уже не спасти, - улыбнулся Фай. - Куро-рин мало что оставляет после себя.

\- А кстати, вы чего не спите? - поинтересовался Курогане, незаметно для детей впиваясь ногтями в спину мага.

\- Вас ждали, - последовал слегка ошарашивший его ответ.

\- Вот как? Ну тогда марш спать. Я уже вернулся.

\- Но крыльцо... - неуверенно начала Сакура.

\- Я уберу, не беспокойся, - ответил Фай, доставая из кладовки садовый шланг.

Проследив, что дети разошлись по спальням, и сняв испорченную рубашку, Курогане взял фонарь и встал в проеме черного хода, освещая магу перепачканные ступеньки и попутно лакомясь чудом уцелевшей на дне корзины малиной.

Наконец крыльцо было вымыто, вода выключена, шланг свернут.

Фай попытался было пройти мимо Курогане в дом, но ниндзя молча сгреб его в охапку.

Сильные пальцы вплелись в светлые волосы, губы обожгло горячее дыхание... Тихое: "Я беспокоился", и мягкое: "Знаю" - в ответ...

У поцелуя был вкус малины, но их обоих это устраивало...


End file.
